Hate That I Love You
by AshMattXoXo
Summary: Ashley is one of the top Divas in Raw along with the man she manages, her best friend, Jeff Hardy. But when she has to betray her best friend and work with the man she hates, John Cena, how will everything turn? John/Ashley
1. Chapter 1

**Hate That I Love You. **

**Summery: **Ashley is one of the top Divas in Raw along with the man she manages, her best friend, Jeff Hardy. But when she has to betray her best friend and work with the man she hates, John Cena, how will everything turn? John/Ashley

I do not own the Wwe or any of the superstars and Divas. They belong to themselves and Vince McMahon.

**A/N ****: **This is my first story, and personally I think its sucks so I will appreciate criticism but no flames, please. Also, English is not my own language so sorry for the grammar or lexis mistakes.

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning. **

"I really hate him, he gets on my nerves" raged Ashley Massaro to her best friend.

The dirty blonde diva was sitting on the Woman's locker room with her best friend the current woman's champion, Mickie James.

Ashley, the 2005 Diva Search Winner and Playboy Cover girl, had known Mickie since she started in the Wwe. They got to know each other when they start a storyline together back in the 2006 with the one and only Trish Stratus, Ashley's best friend.

Back then Ash, Trish and Mickie were inseparable. But as soon as Trish retired, Ashley and Mickie found themselves closer everyday.

Ashley was the manager of her good friend Jeff Hardy, current Intercontinental Champion, that was presently feuding with the Wwe Champion, John Cena, a man that Ashley hated with passion.

"What did he tell you?" asked Mickie to the woman at her right side.

"He hasn't said anything, it's just him in general" replied Ashley.

Mickie merely nodded, used to the other woman´s attitude.

"It's like he thinks he is perfect" replied Ashley "Like he thinks that every woman would die to be with him…"

"C'mon Ash… You have to admit that he is not that bad."

"That he is not that bad, Micks, that he is not that bad!!!"yelled the Punk Princess.

"Ok, ok He is the worst man in all the world…Better now?" replied Mickie not surprised with Ashley´ s comments about The Champ.

"Perfect…" Ashley simply replied.

Mickie rolled her eyes and laughed while she and Ashley step out of the locker room.

**X.x.x.x.x.x.X**

"Hey Micks! Hey Punkie!" said Jeff hugging both of the women.

"Hi Jeffro… You're coming with us to the club?"asked Ashley entering in Jeff's car.

"Of course…I can't leave you alone two minutes Punkie. Remember last time you went alone to a club…?"

"Everyone does Jeff…." Said Mickie.

"Ok… So I drank too much and end up doing crazy thing. But it wasn´t that bad" Said Ashley rolling her eyes ate her two best friends. For her they were just making a big deal about it.

"Ash…You ended dancing in the tables. Thankfully Shawn and Paul were there and could bring you back to the hotel." Laughed Mickie "It was hilarious…"

"Yes and thankfully I was drank enough for not remember anything the morning after."Said the blonde girl laughing along Mickie.

The trio arrived at the club and entered.

The club was full of Raw superstars, relaxing, chatting and dancing.

The three superstars went to the nearest table and order their drinks

Ashley and Jeff went to the dance floor leaving Mickie alone.

"Hey…"Said a voice behind her.

When Mickie turned around she felt like her heart couldn't beat any faster. Standing next to her was the one and only Randy Orton, her crush, the man she have been having fantasies about since she joined the Wwe. And she couldn't help her eyes when they started to travel around his body, from his beautiful blue eyes, to his soft lips, and his perfect toned body that Mickie could tell was flawless.

"Hi…How are you?" stuttered the young woman.

"Good…Well not so good" smirked Randy "The guys dragged me here and I am not in the mood for parties…" he smiled. Right there and then Mickie thought she was truly in heaven. "And what is doing a beautiful lady like you here alone?"

Mickie blushed. She, as a Wwe diva , was used to people complimenting her, but he was not only people…He was the Legend Killer, Mickie´s forever crush.

"Ash and Jeff went to dance floor. I´m not a very good dancer so I decided to stay here." And it was true, she was a great wrestler but she certainly was not a good dance partner.

"I know what you mean" Replied The Legend Killer " I don´t want to embarrass myself dancing in the middle of the dance floor, you know"

They both laughed. Mickie didn´t know why, but being with him just felt natural.

"So Mickie…I was hoping that maybe you know…" he started nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable, how could he tell the girl of his dreams he wanted to go out on a date with her without making a fool of himself?

Mickie was waiting for the question that she had been dying to hear since months ago when a certain person came close to them and interrupt their previous converstation.

"Rand….I have when looking for you. Where were you?"Asked The Champ.

"Right here!" replied a now angry Randy Orton "And if you can´t notice it I was triying to ask something to Mickie"

"Ooops…Sorry my fault!"

"Jeff I'm exhausted I think I am going to die right now!!"

Mickie looked to where the voices where coming from and didn´t like what she saw. Jeff and Ashley were coming back. Now the question that she was dying to hear should wait a little more "You are overreacting Ash! They were just a few songs!" laughed the rainbow haired warrior.

"I guess I´m getting old for this" shouted the dirty blonde trying to make herself clear through the loud music of the club.

They both laughed and took back their seats at the table her friend was. They didn't realize the new people around their table until Randy cleared his throat.

"Oh… Hi Randy! And Hi John!" Said Jeff looking at the two men. Sure, Jeff had no problem with the two superstars but he knew about the hate relationship his best friend shared with older of the two.

"Hi.." Replied both men at the same time.

"Hi Rands!" Said Ashley smiling at the native of Tennessee " And John…." She frowned, she didn't like John and even if Mickie have tried a million times to change her mind she was positive that no matter what she would hate John Cena forever. He was literally the bain of her existence.

"Hi Ash…" Said Randy, he and the cover girl had always been close something very strange to believe since the two of them had very different personalities but they gave each other and opportunity and both realized they shared a lot of things, and he always thought that John was being childish not giving the girl one opportunity to prove they could be friends. "Hoe are you enjoying the night so far?"

"Good thank you" answered the young woman. " Hey Cena, not a greatment from you?"

"Massaro, I will prefer to step in a poll with one hundred sharks than talking to you just one second" said John looking directly to the punk girl while he stepped closer to her. The other three people near them felt left out when the two of them started to scoot closer neither of them breaking the eye contact they have made previously.

"Oh don't worry John you don't have to tell me twice" said Ashley searching for her purse and her coat " Guys I'm not in the mood for a party right now I think I'm just going to call I a night"

"I will go with you, I am really exhausted after the match tonight" said the Intercontinental Champion.

"You bet , buddy" chuckled the Legend Killer, thinking about his match with Jeff that night, Jeff was having a feud with John, and Randy, like always was trying to proof the Champ that he was the one who should be wearing the title around his waist.

"Goodnight M, see you tomorrow at our training session" said Ashley using her nickname for the petite brunette.

"Night, A" said the brunette also replying with the nickname for her bestie. Both girls hugged eachother before the blonde stepped out of the club.

"Jeff, keep her self, please" As always the petite woman was trying to take care of her close friend.

"As always Mickie" Jeff hugged Mickie, after that he turned to the two men and while he stood in front of John said "Look man I don't have anything against you, really, but Ashley is my best friend and one of the most important person in my life so if you mess with her you mess with me," said protectively the rainbow haired superstar "so don't mess with her or you," Jeff pointed at John "will get in trouble"

Jeff exited the club in search of his car and Ashley ready to head back to the hotel, leaving a very confused, and also angry, John Cena in the way.

**X.x.x.x.x.x.X**

Ashley arrived at her hotel room very late at night She was relieved that her room mate Melina wasn't there already. She was probably with her boyfriend Johnny Nitro.

And she would never say it out loud, even just saying it to herself was difficult, but she was jealous of Nitro and Melina's relationship. Yeah she could have any guy she wanted but it was true that after her relationship with the elder Hardy she was more careful on the search of boyfriends.

She and Matt had decide to stay as friends because both of them thought it was the best for them for a million reasons, one of the most important ones being that Jeff, the youngest Hardy brother, was Ashley best friend and it would be very awkward for them seeing each other because of Jeff after the break-up. And the truth was that Ashley didn't have any problem moving on but she just sometimes missed having someone there for her holding her tight and telling her how much he loved her.

"_Oh, screw men who needs them anyway"_ thinked the diva putting on her PJ and stepping into her hotel bed, trying to get the thoughts of relationships out of her head as soon as possible something she has been doing lately a lot.

But what the Playboy cover girl didn't knew was that in a very short amount of time her thoughts about relationships would change drastically, or lest just say the thoughts of her relationship with a particularly _someone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate That I Love You. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

_I want to thanked the people who faved or added this story to their story alert, you guys rock. ;-)_

_But the people I really want to thanks are __**Ainat**__, __**rory21**__, __**mcena99**__ &____**GraffitiArtist INC.**_

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The Kiss. **

At six am, Ashley's alarm sounded, accompanied by sleepy moans from Melina and Ashley promptly shut off the sound. Ashley dressed in sweats as they were comfortable to travel and packed her case.

An hour later a tired looking Dirty Diva was waiting her companions at the hotel lobby.

Feeling it was still too early to eat; Ashley skipped breakfast knowing she could eat on the plane.

Minutes later, her two best friends arrived, the woman's champion looking way to hyper for such an unearthly hour; whereas Ashley's male best friend looked as tired as she was.

"How are you today?" said the brunette to the other diva.

"I could be better" said the blonde beauty rubbing her eyes trying to get used to Mickie's perkiness. They have been friends for a while but Ashley still couldn't understand how that much energy could come from someone so small. "And how are you Jeffro?" asked the blonde woman to the almost asleep man next to her.

"Good, thanks" said the man with a husky voice that showed how tired he was. "And if you girls don't mind I would like to get to the airport as soon as we can so I can get some sleep in the plane"

"Yep! Come on" said jumping up and down the hyperactive brunette girl.

Soon they were all on Jeff's car with the only sound of music blaring from the speakers, and sometimes Mickie's voice singing along to some of the songs. Within fifteen minutes they had arrived at the airport.

When they got their plane tickets Mickie asked her bestie what seat has she got.

"21 C" answered the dirty blonde hoping the brunette was sitting next to her.

"Oh," said Mickie looking rather sad "I'm on the 18 B; I wanted to be with you, A"

"Don´t worry M, I´m sure you are sitting with someone nice" said Ashley trying to cheer up the girl.

"You are," said Jeff putting his arm around Mickie's shoulder "because you are sitting next to me" smiled the high flying superstar.

"Really?" asked the youngest woman "Then I'm happy" smiled the talented diva.

"But guys" pouted Ashley "then who am I sitting with?" she asked.

"Hey guys" said a new voice adding to the conversation. Mickie smiled, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi Randy" she squealed. Ashley giggled at her best friend's odd behaviour.

"Hi girls" said John coming next to his best friend. Jeff cleared his throat. "And guy" laughed the Champ.

"That's better" said Jeff. He looked at John and was confused when he saw the blue eyed man shifting uncomfortable next to the Playboy Cover girl.

"Ash," John started "I kinda want to talk to you"

"And want do you have to say?" said angrily the blonde girl "Are you going to insult me again or something like that?" she said crossing her arms.

"No," he cleared his throat "I want to apologize for everything I've done to you"

"Ha" she scoffed "And you think that I'm going to forgive you that easily?"

"Well, maybe" he smiled sheepishly.

"Well," she started softly "I'm not!" She finished angrier than before.

Then the five people found themselves in an uncomfortable silence.

"Humm, so guys who are you sitting with?" asked Mickie trying to ease the tension that anyone could feel between them.

"Well, I am sitting next to Candice" answered the Legend Killer flashing the brunette diva a smile that made her knees weak.

"Oh next to…_Candice_" said Mickie bitterly, she had no problem with the Go Daddy girl but everyone knew Candice was a very easy girl in more way than one.

"Yeah, why Miss James are you jealous?" smirked Randy Orton.

"Me? Jealous? Pshh, nooo…" said Mickie blushing.

"And you John who are you sitting with?" asked the younger Hardy coming to his friend's rescue.

"I'm not sure…" shrugged the other guy "I'm on seat number 21 B"

"No way.." said Ashley not believing her ears.

"It's something wrong Ashley" asked a concerned John Cena. Since last night Jeff has told him that he and later Randy had a serious conversation with him, he was determinate on giving the Cover girl a chance.

Ashley still was in shock, she was going to be with the bain of her existence the whole flight? Mickie took Ashley´s plane ticket and gave it to John so he would know why Ashley was acting like that. John saw the number of the diva´s seat and smiled a little.

"Well, Ashley it looks like we are stuck together" he chuckled.

Ashley glared at him before taking back her ticket.

The other four superstars started a conversation while a million thoughts ran through her head, why was John suddenly acting nice with her? How was she going to survive to the flight next to John? And unfortunately for her neither of them had an answer.

Soon their flight was called and they all had to step in the plane.

Mickie and Randy were laughing when they got to Randy´s seat. Mickie then saw Candice on her seat with a very big cleavage that make her wonder why would Randy go after someone like her when he could have girls like Candice Michelle.

"Hey Randy…" flirted Candice bating her eyelashes "Here is your seat" she said signalling the seat next to hers.

"So Mickie" said Randy "See you when we land"

"Yes, sure" she said watching the superstar take his seat next to Candice while she was giggling uncontrollably about something he said. Mickie sighed and walked to her seat next to Jeff.

"Hey Mickie, are you okay?" asked the rainbow haired superstar.

"Yes, I'm fine" replied quickly the diva while she put the earphones oh her Ipod on.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ashley sighed taking her seat next to the window waiting for her companion to come, she had promised herself she'd survive the flight with John Cena. Three hours with John Cena, she could handle that. Right?

"Hi" said John sitting next to her. She nodded making him know she know he was there.

John was grinning broadly, and she couldn´t help but ask herself: _Jesus, it's only a three hour flight, what's he so excited about?_

As soon as the plane took off Ashley jammed headphones into her ears and opened her book, listening to nothing but wanting an excuse not to talk.

"How can you read and listen to music?" Cena asked, pulling the headphone from Ashley's ear.

"Easy, like this," she replied, shoving the small speaker back.

The headphone came away again, "But you haven't even got any music on, I never heard any."

"Well maybe I just don't want to talk to you."

"Well you're going to have to get use to it; we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

_Don't remind me, __thought Ashley. _

"What do you want to do John? Play eye spy with me?" said the blonde girl somewhat bitterly.

"Man, what's your problem? Is it that time of the month or something?" chuckled John.

"You! You are my problem" she shouted not noticing she had brought the attention of some of the people on the plane to them.

The waitress with the drinks trolley broke the tension.

"Would you like any refreshments?"

_What I want is a seat on a plane, going a hundred miles in the opposite direction__, thought Ashley but of course didn't said it._

"Yeah, can I get a soda please?" asked John.

"There you go, sir. Miss, anything for you?" the air hostess asked the diva.

"Yeah, can I get a bottle of water please?" said Ashley closing her book on her lap.

The waitress handed her the bottle of water and Ashley thanked her.

She took a sip of her water and opened her book again. For about ten minutes, Ashley stared at the same page in her book, not reading a word.

Cena sat bopping his head to what ever he was listening too.

Noticing that Ashely was no longer reading, he took out the headphones and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied smiling innocently.

"No, tell me. What are you stupidly grinning at? You've been like this ever since you sat down."

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying sitting next to you," he smirked while she scoffed.

Ashley turned her head to look out the window and felt a tap on her shoulder as she did. The contact she felt caused shivers to run down her spine and made her shiver, like electricity. She couldn't quite explain it.

"Yes?" she asked glaring at John.

"I though you were going to play eye spy with me?" he said smiling.

Agh, was he serious? But Ashley played along nevertheless, she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with SOJ." Ashley said after a minute of thinking.

"Sexy old John?" he asked.

Ashley had to hide a giggle. ."No, stupid obnoxious jerk," she said and turned away.

Nothing was said between the two for about half an hour and the Playboy Cover girl began to doze off.

Awakening from her nap, she saw Cena looking at her.

"You can't sleep, it's my go. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with MB." Said John.

She thinked for a minute and said ""Manky banana"indicating to the small child in front's snack.

"Wrong, guess again."

"I don't care, so you can just tell me." She said.

"Moody bitch," Cena answered.

The Dirty Diva felt her stomach tighten with rage, and she had to refrain her self from putting her hands around his throat and chocking him.

"Your turn."

"Are you really so stupid as to think I want to play some childish guessing game with you?" she asked John.

"Yup."

"Well, I don't want to, so get lost."

"You love it really."

"Does it look as though I'm enjoying this?" she asked really annoyed. The guy was really getting on her nerves.

"You wouldn't still be responding if you weren't."

Ashley had to admit, he'd got her there. Why was she still falling for his lame attempt to wind her up?

At a loss for a witty retort, Ash turned away again but was once more pulled back by his touch.

"Ok, we'll play something different. But as you chose eye spy, it's my turn to pick."

Ashley failed to respond, so he continued. "Let's play truth or dare."

"What are we, twelve? Not even Mickey play that! And Mickie is the childest person I know" she said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Ashley took a minute to answer, "Why do you taunt me so much?"

"No, you haven't answered my question. Thems the rules."

"I don't hate you, I just can't stand being around you," she replied truthfully

Cena looked taken aback, as though no woman alive would be unable to resist his charm.

"You go then," he said sheepishly.

"Why do you taunt me so much?" the dirty blonde diva asked again.

"I don't know ? I dunno, I guess it's just so easy."

Ash let out a hollow laugh but indicated for him to go on.

"Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to answer any more personal questions, she replied with "dare."

"Kiss me." He simply said.

"What?" Ashley asked astonished.

"You heard."

"No."

"But it's the rules. You agreed to play, so you gotta do the dare."

"No."

"Chicken."

"I'm not chicken." She said stubbornly.

"Prove it." He said.

Not knowing what had overtaken her, Ashley closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. A jolt ran through her body as their lips brushed. She was about to pull away but felt a hand cupping her head and holding it in place. The kiss deepened and the diva swooned, feeling like 200 volts had just run through her.

They broke apart and the blonde diva remained with her eyes closed, letting out a deep breath.

_What the hell had just happened? I've just snogged John Cena, a man I despised. Why did I do it and why was it so nice?_

Ashley then turned to the window not wanting to look John to his eyes.

He made no move to talk to her or gain her attention again and they remained silent for the rest of the flight.

Not soon enough for her, the plane landed. Within seconds of being informed that they could take their belts off, Ashley was on her feet and walking down the aisle, not once looking back at Cena.

When she got out of the plane, she waited for Jeff and Mickie to get out too.

She the saw the duo stepping out of the plane and she ran to them.

"Hey Punkie , you got off the plane quickly. Are you alright?" asked Jeff, taking one look at his best friend's face and knowing something was very wrong.

"Yeah A, you look a little pale" said Mickie eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"We saw you arguing with Cena on the plane. What happened?" asked the brunette girl while the man nodded.

"Nothing."

Mickie and Jeff knew it was better to not ask anything more and they didn't push it any further.

The three friends linked arms while Mickie ranted about the latest gossip she had read in a magazine about Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, or it was what Ashley thought she heard before her mind went to other thoughts.

When they arrived at the hotel the three of them said their goodbyes and went to their rooms. When Ashley arrived at her room she put her suitcase down, and laid in her bed. Her roommate this time, like always, was Melina. And she wasn't arriving until the next day.

_Why did I fall for Cena's taunts and kiss him? More importantly, why did I enjoy it so much? How the hell will I be able to work with him now?_

That was what she was asking herself while she ate a sandwich that she had ordered to the room service.

After finishing her sandwich, Ashley decided to forget the whole thing and go back to hating him.

A call Jeff reminded her that they had to be at the arena in an hour and a half. Ashley showered and changed, then packed her wrestling attire that consisted on a blue short t-shirt and a short jeans skirt with her black combat boots.

She arrived in the lobby to find Jeff and John waiting for her.

_This retched day just keeps getting better__. _

"Hi again Punkie, you feeling any better?" asked Jeff putting his arm around Ashley.

"Yes, thanks Jeffro" said Ashley putting her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Neither she nor Cena looked at each other, and she could feel the tension in the air. It was like the feeling before a storm and electricity crackled between the pair.

Saying nothing more, the trio got into a cab and headed for the arena.

Ashley hurried to the woman's locker room and thankfully no one was there., she guessed all the people would be arriving later and she was glad for the peace.

She changed in record speed, resenting everything about her appearance.

She got to the ring and saw Jeff, John and Stephanie McMahon waiting for her.

She took the empty seat next to Jeff, looking at no one.

"Ok, first I want you to start warming up" said Stephanie.

The three wrestlers climbed into the ring and, after some stretches, took it in turns to grapple and do basic moves on each other. Ash and Jeff worked perfectly with each other, as always. John and Jeff worked well, showing their professionalism. The whole session was awkward for John and Ashley and they were both trying so hard to not touch each other.

"What's going on? The pair of you look scared to death. You do realise that in four days you'll be working constantly with each other, pretending to be a couple," said Stephanie.

Both of them stuttered a "sorry" and went to it again, but nothing had changed and the hold was still unnatural.

"Ok, stop. You two obviously have some problem with each other and I heard about your fight on the plane. It's too late to change Sunday's match now, so I want you two to go and sort what ever this is out," said Steph, her voice stern.

Ashley and John climbed out of the ring looking forlorn, and made their way backstage.

Neither spoke for a few minutes until Cena said, "Well?"

"Well what? What the hell did you kiss me for?"

"You kissed me first," he shrugged.

"Bull shit! You made that stupid dare and wouldn't let it drop," screamed Ashley "You were the one that when I tried to pull away, held me there and stuck your tongue down my throat."

"You enjoyed it!" came the reply, Cena's voice now as loud as Ashley´s.

Alerted by all the noise, Jeff came to see what was going on, as Cena walked back to the ring.

"You kissed? You two kissed? When? Where? Punkie, were you ever going to tell me? I thought you hated him." Jeff said suprised.

"I do," was all the Dirty Diva said before storming off.

After 10 minutes Ash calmed down a little and she returned to the ring. Cena and Jeff were going through the finish to Sunday's match with Steph watching. All were acting as if nothing had happened.

"Right, now that you're back Ash, get into the ring and go through your part for Sunday," said Triple H´s wife.

Ashley nodded and got into the ring. Jeff had just hit his finisher, the Swanton Bomb and was about to go for the pin

Ashley grabbed the title belt and smacked Jeff around the head with it, Cena then lifted his opponent up into the 'F U'. He hit his mark and the three count was called. Knowing that things didn't end there, Ash ran over to Cena and raised his hand, faking a look of jubilation. The newly united couple hugged briefly before breaking apart to look at Steph.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Ash asked her best friend.

"Nah, I'm fine. You ok?"

The Punk Princess nodded.

Steph looked at the three wretlers and she didn´t seem pleased. "Well, the wrestling was sound. However, there's no emotion. This woman has just turned on her best friend and joined his opponent. Because of her, Cena, you've retained the title. Jeff, you were fine, I don't think there's anything you need to improve on. Ashley, you've just betrayed your best friend, and you're meant to be celebrating with the Champion, enjoying the glory."

The trio stayed silent and Stephanie continued.

"I want to see some action. Since we lost Edge and Lita, there's hasn't been a really hot pair of heels. Come on guys, think of when Trish betrayed Jericho and joined Christian at Wrestlemainia."

Still nobody Spike.

"Cena, Ashley has just won you the title. Don't just briefly hug the woman, she's meant to mean everything to you, you're meant to think she's the hottest diva ever. Massaro, you're meant to seem like you really want Cena; you've turned on your boyfriend to be with this better man. No offense Jeff." Said Steph looking at the high flying superstar "I want to see some heat, some chemistry. Come on, if things don't improve I'm going to have to re-book the whole thing, and you know what that means. Let's try it again."

Ash, was half-tempted to mess up again on purpose; if Stephanie thought she and Cena had no chemistry, he'd scrap the match and she could forget the whole thing. However, she knew what this push would mean to her best friend and she wanted the best for her friend.

They ran through the finish to the match again. But this time when Ashley raised Cena's hand, he grabbed her around the waist and arched her back low, so her hair swept the canvas. Then leaning down, his blue eyes meeting hers for the first time all night, he kissed her. It was just like when they'd kissed on the plane, passionate and full of heat.Ashley felt the now familiar and pleasurable crackle of electricity between them. As the kiss deepened and Cena still held onto her waist, Ashley swooned.

It was like nothing else she'd felt before and for the minutes they were joined nothing else existed. No ring, no Jeff or Stepahanie, just them.

They broke apart and Ashley and John saw Jeff and Stephanie staring at them with open mouths.

"Excellent. Do that on Sunday and you'll have the whole arena buzzing," said the older woman.

Ashley stared at the floor, finding the canvas the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"Well, we're done here guys. I'll see you tonight for the match."

Ashley ran to the locker room before anyone could stop her, wishing so hard that Mackie was here. The only person there was Candice and she and the other divas were not really friends, she was hoping someone else could come that moment. As if answering her prayers, Mickie and Melina entered the room chatting with each other.

"Can I talk to you, Micks?" said the blonde taking Mickie from the previous conversation she was having.

"Sure" said the petite brunette while Ashley was grabbing her arm and walked with her outside the locker room.

Ashley began to speak.

"Me and John Cena just kissed." Said Ashley embarrassed looking at the floor.

Her best friend giggled before she spoke "Well, I guess it is kind of expected with your match on Sunday." said the brunette as she rolled her eyes.

"But it wasn't the first time. He kissed me today on the plane." Confessed the blonde diva.

"What?!?" shouted the Woman's Champion "I thought you hated him! And Jonny kept that quiet. I never knew he liked you." Laughed the diva.

"He doesn't." said Ashley stubbornly.

"Then why did he kiss you?" teased Mickie to her best friend knowing it would piss her off.

"I...I..dunno. He was trying to wind me up I guess." Ashley said uncertainly.

"Well that's a funny way to wind someone up." Replied Mickie rolling her eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"God, he just annoys me so much. Ever time I'm around him, I want to scream and punch him." Said Ash angrily.

"Yeah whatever you say" said the champion not believing a word her friend have said. "But what are you going to do, from now on you'll have to kiss a lot and all that"

"I know, I guess I will have to pretend he is Orlando Bloom or Chad Michael Murray" laughed Ashley and was soon joined by her friend.

That night's match was like a living hell. Ashley was now managing Cena, testing out the crowd's reaction. He was in a one-on-one match against his best friend Randy.

When the match ended and they were going back to the locker room John stopped Ashley.

"Can we talk later? Meet me in the bar?"

"Yeah, alright," was all the Punk Princess said.

_Thanks for everyone who is reading this story. Do you think this chapter was very long? Review and tell me what you think, should I make the chapters this long or should I make them shorter? :-)_

_Maria.!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate that I L****ove You.**

_I really want to thank:_ **Ainat, mccena99, bobfrank, lilpeng1** _&_ **jacob black is mine.**

_Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 3. **

That night at the hotel Jeff cornered Ashley.

"What the hell is going on Ashley Marie Massaro?" _oh, oh thought Ashley. He is using full name, that is a bad thing._ "First, I find out that Cena and you kissed on the plane and then in the ring it looked like you were going to get down and dirty right there"

Ashley blushed.

"I'm not really sure Jeff, right now I have to find John and figure things out" said the diva before going to the bar to find John Cena.

When she entered the bar she found John alone at the bar sitting with a drink on his hand, she slowly made her way towards him and sat down.

"Hi" he said not taking his eyes off of the glass he was holding.

"Hi" she said back.

"Do you want something to drink?" offered John.

Ashley shook her head indicating she was fine.

An awkward silence formed between them until John broke it.

"I'm sorry for kissing you on the plane"

Ashley frowned at the genuineness of his voice. "It's nothing"

He cleared his voice obviously uncomfortable. "What are we going to do then?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm not going to lie to you and pretend I like you, because I don't. But we're stuck working together, and apparently that involves a lot of kissing."

"If you want we can always cut the kissing scenes you know?"

"No we can't" said the much shorter woman. "You heard Stephanie. She wants us to be the next Edge and Lita of the WWE"

"What then?" said the Chain Gain Soldier meeting the diva's eyes for the first time since they started talking.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to pretend you're Orlando Bloom and you can pretend I'm some porn star or something" shrugged Ashley.

Cena raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do you really think that of me?"

"Yup" said the dirty diva, getting ready to leave now that she though everything was clear.

"No, Ash wait" said John taking her arm so she wouldn't go.

"What do you want?" said angrily Ashley.

John let go of her arm "We are going to be spending a lot of time with each other so, why don't we get to know each other a little better? "asked John nervously.

"Fine"said Ashley, not in the mood to fight with the superstar.

"Do you really think I'd go for some bimbo porn star?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Did she really though so? Yes, but she wasn't sure of what to answer him. "I don't know. I know nothing about you"

"That could change" he said smiling and Ashley noticed his blue eyes lit up and his cute dimples on his chin and cheeks.

" Maybe" she answered. " But it looks like everytime we try to act like normal people with each other we end up fighting"

"That's not true" he said.

"Oh, really" said the Playboy cover girl raising her eyebrow. " This morning on the plane, you couldn't let me be you just had to push it to the limit"

"I'm sorry; I never knew it bothered you so much," the man said looking apologetic.

"That's the point, you don't know me" said Ashley.

"Then let me get to know you. We've both got the day off tomorrow; let me take you to dinner," asked John with a hopeful look on his face.

"No" said simply the younger girl.

"Why not?" pushed the WWE Champion.

"Because" stated simply the blonde girl.

"Because why?"

"Because I say so" said the dirty diva quoting the movie she saw with her best friend on the cinema some weeks ago.

"Oh, I get it" said John putting his now empty glass down. "You're scared you'll feel something like you did when we kissed."

"I didn't feel a thing," the woman bit out anger rising in her voice.

"You did" said John "Because I did too"

"No you didn't, because there's nothing there to feel," raged the diva.

"You liar! You know you did, and I can't see why you won't just admit that," Cena said his voice now matching the volume of Ashley's voice.

"There's nothing to admit. I hate you; get that into your thick head" Ashley screamed and stormed off.

She was in search for Mickie and she found her on the hallway talking to Randy.

"So Mickie" said the blue eyed superstar clearing his throat " I was thinking maybe you would want to go on a date with me you know, like I can take you to dinner or something"

"Well,…" Mickie was speechless. The man of her dreams had just ask her out!! She could picture on her head the beautiful babies they could have together.

Randy stood next to Mickie waiting for her answer. Did she not like me? he asked himself.

"But," he started disappointed. "if you don't want we can just stay like this and be friends and nothing more"

"What oh no, no, no" said Mickie " I just spaced out sorry." She blushed thinking about the things she had imagined with the legend killer standing in front of her. "Of course I would go on a a date with you!" she said excitedly.

"Really" said Randy surprised. "Great then I'll see yo—"

Finally Ashley approached the pair dragging Mickie with her, leaving a very confused Randy behind.

"I'll call you later to set everything up Randy" shouted Mickie while Ashley hold a grab

on Mickie's arm.

Suddenly Ashley stopped walking and let free Mickie's arm.

"What was that for?" said Mickie putting her arms on her waist. "The most amazing man on the earth just asked me out and you have to ruin everything. What kind of a friend are you Ash?"

The taller diva rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

"M, right now I have more important things to think about that Randy and you"

"Sorry" sighed the woman's champion. "What's wrong girlie?"

"It's just that I don't know how will I be able to handle working with John" said the blonde girl running her hands trough her hair.

"Ashley, you are the strongest person I know. I'm sure you will do fine and working with John maybe isn't that bad" said the hyper girl trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Are you sure M?" asked Ashley still worried.

"100 % sure, A" said confidently her friend.

Ashley hugged Mickie tightly. Bothe women loved each other dearly and they knew they could always count with each other on the good and on the bad times.

"Thank you so much, M" said Ashley still hugging the petite brunette.

"Everything for my bestie" said Mickie smiling.

"Micks, can you make me a favour?" said Ash finally pulling away from the hug.

"Sure, what is it?" answered the diva.

"You think you can cover Jeff up for me. I want to spend some time alone and clear my thoughts and since the next show is on Missouri I want to catch a flight tonight but if Jeff find out he won't let me go alone" explained the dirty diva to her friend.

"Of course Ash, don't worry. Go make your suitcase and I will book the tickets for you" offered the brunette diva.

"Mickie!!! You're the bestest friend in the whole wild world!" said Ashley hugging her friend one more time before she went to pack.

Mickie accompanied Ashley to the airport and both of them said goodbye to eachother Ashley promising to call as soon as she arrived, and Mickie promising she would tell Jeff not to worry.

The flight was relaxed for Ashley, with no annoying John Cena bothering her.

As soon as the plane landed she called her best friend telling her she was safe.

Since it was late at night the time she arrived she went to the hotel and went straight to bed.

Two days later her cell phone woke her up.

She picked up the receiver and spoke, "Ashley speaking"

"Hi Punkie" said the voice on the other line " Are you okay?" said the voice not needing to tell who he was since the only person allowed to call her punkie was her male best friend.

"Yeah, I'm jumping in jubilation. My life is near perfect and I can't wait to get back to work tonight," she replied, not trying to hide the sarcasm as she stretched on her bed.

"What happened? Where have you been since Wednesday?I saw you after the house show and then you disappeared and I haven't know from you since now. You can't leave like that and not tell me" said Jeff worried.

"I'm fine. I headed to Missouri and booked into the hotel we're staying in today. Mickie booked me a flight and I spend yesterday on the gym."said the woman.

"Mickie told me that,is just that" the rainbow haired superstar sigh "you could have told me you were going"

"If I'd told you you wouldn't have let me go" said Ashley finally getting out of bed " Am I wrong?"

"No you're not" said Jeff chuckling. "But you got me all worried Ash" continued now serious Jeff "Don't do that again ok?"

"Yes daddy" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"But anyway what made you want to go, buddy?" asked Jeff his thick southern accent clear on his voice.

"Nothing" lied Ashley.

"C'mon, girl. I might not be Mickie but you're my best friend and I know you to well to know that you're lying." Said Jeff. "What happened with Cena when you went to see him on the hotel bar?"

"Nothing," was all she kept saying.

"It doesn't sound like nothing, an hour with the guy and, the next thing I know, you're on a plane out of town," the rainbow haired guy went on.

"I just needed some time to myself,"insisted his on-screen manager.

"You could have time for yourself here you didn't need to run off like that" he insisted.

"I didn't run off Jeff" she replied "Mickie knew where I was"

"Ok, it doesn't matter anymore Ashley everything it matter is that you're safe" said Jeff.

"Okay" said the Playboy Cover Girl.

"Alright, well I'm in the airport now. I'll see you at four?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you later," she replied and hung up.

_God, why is he acting all parental on me? All I did was get away for a day. I'm a grown woman, there's no harm in it, _thought Ashley but something on the back of her head told her Jeff was right and she could have done the same there or at least she could have told him where she was.

She wasn't the type to bottle everything up and run off. Moreover, she certainly wasn't the type to get hammered and come back off her face. Usually if something was bothering her, she'd talk to Jeff or Mickie and then she'd confront the situation.

Since the fight with Cena on Wednesday night, and after talking to Mickie , Ashley had ignored everything and had just shut down. If she didn't think about it, she didn't have to deal with it.

But what was she dealing with? Ashley had worked with people she disliked before. On every other occasion that it had happened, she'd confronted the person and sorted out the problem in some way.

Her brain hurting from over use Ashley showered to clear her head.

An hour later, with her ideas more in order she walked down to the bar to meet Jeff and Mickie.

They were waiting for her both in a table with drinks on their hands.

"Hey girl" said both of her best friends hugging her.

"How are you, A?" asked Mickie as soon as Ashley sat down on the table with them.

"Fine," she replied, surprised that it was the truth.

They said nothing about John and that relieved her and made her relax.

"God, I can't believe it. Our second from last match is tonight."said Jeff referring to the match they had that night, since Ashley was going to betray him on-screen and act like the Champ's girlfriend.

"We better make it a good one then," said Ashley smiling.

While having a late lunch come early dinner Mickie couldn't stop talking about her date with Randy that day after the show.

"You totally have to help me pick and outfit tonight Ash" rambled the petite diva " But nothing to punk-rock, it's not actually my style you know?"

Ashley and Jeff both looked at each other and laughed at their friend's behaviour.

"Of course I will help you Micks, you need to knock him out!" said the blonde girl.

When the trio finished eating they went to their respective rooms. This time since Ashley had arrive before she had booked a double room and asked Melina if she mind sharing with Maria, Mickie's roommate , that night so she could room with Mickie, and the Paparazzi Princess said she had no problem.

Mickie and Ashley started setting up their bags both taking the necessary things for the show.

"So all set for tonight? Not long now before the famous duo are split up as Jeff said" reminded the shorter of the two.

"Yeah, it's going to be strange, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end," mused the blonde.

Mickie smiled and nodded reassuring her best friend " You are a great diva and it's time you move into new things you know, maybe this can be the beginning of you coming after my title and it will be a great opportunity for Jeff too"

Ashley laughed "Yeah I know we'll work things out, and Jeff deserves to have this type of opportunities." Said Ashley with newfound optimism in her voice.

That night's show went without a hitch. Ashley and Jeff worked the best they had ever done and she managed to avoid Cena all together.

Feeling happier than she had done recently, Ashley went to find her friends on the hotel bar after the show. It was a pretty quiet night, and she noticed John wasn't there.

"_Perfect!" she though happily. _

The only little problem was her. _Torrie Wilson__._

"Aw Trashley, I heard you had a fight with lover boy and ran off."

"Firstly if you mean John he's not my lover boy. Are you so stupid that you don't know the difference between a gimmik and real life? Secondly, I didn't run off, I wanted to get the hell away from the stench of you," said the dirty blonde back to her cutting form.

Torrie look scandalized and ran off.

"You'd think at her age she'd have grown out of being a school bully," joked Ashley.

"I think she's jealous myself. You're one of the top divas, you're getting this new direction and you get to kiss the champ,"said Jeff.

"Well lucky me, getting to play tonsil tennis with the big boys. I guess if it annoys Torrie than it's worth it" smirked the dirty diva.

"Watch it, you'll have people thinking you enjoy snogging Cena," laughed Mickie.

"I do, I pretend he's a hot famous guy."said the blonde of the trio.

Jeff and Mickie burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, enough of this" said Mackie when she stopped laughing " We only have one hour until my date and I have to get pretty"

"True" said the punk princess getting up.

"See you tomorrow Jeff" said Mickie hugging the boy.

"Bye girls" said Jeff later hugging his best girlfriend "And have a goo date Micks"

"I will" replied Mickie.

The two girls went to their room and Mickie started getting ready with Ashley's help.

After an hour of trying outfits and putting on make up, Mickie was ready.

"Okay girl since I know you're going to come late and I'll be sleeping I want all the details tomorrow ok?" said Ashley to the girl.

"Yup" said Mickie, that was gorgeous with a black dress and matching black heel with her hair in curls.

As soon as Mickie was out for her date Ashley went to sleep. Feeling a lot better, due to the comfort of her best friends, she had a very good sleep that night.

Mackie and Randy had an excellent date. He took her to a very beautiful restaurant, he bought a bucket of roses for her, they slow danced, …

It was even better that all Mickie's dreams.

Now , they were right in front of the girl's door ready to say goodbye.

"I had a great date tonight Randy" said Mickie with the flowers on her hands.

"I'm glad Micks" said Randy "And have I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Like four or five times" giggles Mickie blushing.

"Then I'll tell you again" said the legend killer.

"Well it's late, I should go" said Mickie.

"Yep, but before that I want to try something…" said mysteriously the guy in front of her.

"What?" she asked curious and before she realized it Randy's lips were on hers and they were kissing. She felt Randy's tongue asking for entrance on her mouth and she gladly accept.

A few minutes later they pulled apart.

"Goodnight Mickie" said the blue eyed guy pecking her lips on more time and then started making his way to his room.

Mickie entered on her room careful not to wake Ashley up. She placed the flowers on a recipient with water and she put on her PJ's and washed her face to take off her make up.

She saw Ashley tangled in the sheets sleeping peacefully and she was glad her friend could have a good sleep not thinking about John or any other problem.

Mickie got in her bed with a smile on her face ready to tell her best friend everything in the morning.

_As you can see Torrie Wilson it's the bitch on this story and this isn't the only time she shows up, expect to hear more from her soon. And don't you think Mickie and Randy are so cute? :D Sorry if sometime on Mickie's name you read Mackie but it's the stupid computer that keeps changing it :( And the next episode will be out when I find time but I am really stressed with school so sorry if I can't update soon. Thanks to everyone that read this chapter, and that faved this story. _

_Liked it? Hared it? Tell me in a review!! :D _

_Maria;)loootsofkisses. _


End file.
